Pillados
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Harry cumple años y James, Lily y Sirius le han organizado una fiesta, pero antes de ella Harry y Hermione seran victimas de las burlas de James y Sirius despues de ser pillados bastante "cariñosos". HHr, RR's. Fic en conjunto con mi amiga Jane Potter!


**Holaa, que tal? Hoy vengoo a publicar un One que hiciemos una amiga(Jane Potter)_-pueden leer sus fic's en la -_ y yo hace tiempo, y ayer me lo encontré en mi computadora y dijee, ¿por que no subirlo? :D espero que les gustee!**

**Nota: ****James, Lily y Sirius viven, y no toma en cuenta el 7mo libro :)**

**¡Disfruten la lectura y… nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pillados<strong>

**[H&Hr] HOT**

**_By_****_: Jane Potter y MissPotterGranger_**

-Ufff...… que calor – se quejaba una pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras entraba en la cocina de la hermosa casa de Godrig's Hollow. Y era verdad. En aquél 31 de Julio estaba mucho calor. Más que lo normal.

_«Bueno solo me falta arreglar la mesa e ir por el pastel»_ - pensaba Lily mientras limpiaba sus manos _«no... eso le pido a James y Sirius que lo hagan»_

- Bueno días señora Potter – dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color de miel que acababa de despertarse y luego se encaminó para la cocina.

- Buenos días linda...mira porque simplemente no me llamas Lily? – le preguntó la pelirroja mujer mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente.

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, sacando así una sonrisa a Lily. Había llegado la noche anterior a esa casa, y ahí pasaría las vacaciones con la familia Potter. Sus padres habían ido de nuevo de vacaciones hacía una playa en él Caribe. Lo que ella menos quería era quedarse sola en su casa, y aunque ese fuera su deseo, sus padres no la dejarían. Tenía dos opciones, o quedaba con sus amigos del colegio o iba con ellos a quemarse y morirse de calor.

-¿Necesita ayuda? – preguntó la chica mientras recogía su pelo completamente revuelto en una cola de caballo.

-No gracias – respondió Lily.

Hermione se fue hasta el refrigerador sin decir palabra y sacó un paquete de leche vertiéndolo en un vaso _«hace demasiado calor… ¿o fue solo de mi despertar?»_ preguntó ella recordándose de la forma como amaneció, empezando un nuevo día.

_*Flash back*_

_Hermione acababa de llegar a la casa de los Potter, sus padres habían salido de la ciudad y no quisieron dejarla sola, aún que ya tuviera 22 años, seguía siendo "su niñita" como decía el Sr. Granger y le pidieron a los padres de Harry que si se podía quedar con ella, cosa que a ambos les encantó ya que los chicos llevaban un año y seis meses de relación._

_- Hola linda bienvenida – dijo Lily Potter, haciéndola pasar a la sala de la casa – Enseguida llamo a Harry – Lily subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hijo y en menos de 3 minutos un chico alto, de pelo azabache y ojos verdes bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su novia._

- Hola hermosa - saludó el ojiverde y la besó

_- Hola guapo - contestó la castaña después del beso_

_- Te ayudo a subir tus cosas - Harry tomó la maleta de Hermione y tomó la mano de ella y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Se pararon frente a una puerta de color blanco .La habitación de huéspedes. Entraron despacio, Hermione observando cada rincón y detalle de la habitación donde pasaría sus vacaciones. O eso planeaba. La habitación era muy amplia, pintada de color beige, había un escritorio y un armario. La cama era enorme y se veía muy cómoda. «Demasiado cómoda» pensó la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y sonría pícaramente. _

_- Wow, es hermosa – dijo la chica mirando su novio._

_- No mas hermosa que tu - dijo el ojiverde acercándose a ella, la castaña sonrió y la distancia que los separaba terminó, Harry la recostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella, el beso que empezó tierno y lento, pronto se transformó en uno apasionado y profundo. _

_Hermione metió su mano dentro de la camisa del moreno acariciando su abdomen muy bien formado, mientras, con torpeza, hacía un hechizo con su varita para silenciar toda la habitación. Ahora podía dar gracias al Quidditch. Empezó a desabrochar su camisa botón por botón lo que era una tortura para Harry._

_El moreno dejó sus labios y bajó por su cuel__lo dándole leves mordiscos, haciendo que la castaña soltara varios gemidos. Hermione terminó de sacarle la camisa a Harry y la arrojó lejos de ahí perdiéndose en algún lugar de la habitación. Harry tampoco se quedó atrás y le sacó la blusa con desesperación besó todo lo que tenía a su paso desde su boca hasta perderse en medio de los pechos de Hermione._

_Harry puso una de sus manos sobre uno de los pechos de la castaña masajeándolos haciéndola gemir. Hermione desabrochó el pantalón de Harry mientras él se entretenía con sus pechos, metió su mano dentro tocando el trasero de su novio haciéndolo gemir ante el inesperado contacto._

Ambos gemían y jadeaban, tenían la respiración acelerada. La castaña empezó a moverse debajo de Harry haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran provocando un inmenso placer.

_- Hermione - gimió el ojiverde mientras daba una vuelta quedando ahora él debajo de Hermione y sonrió al verla a los ojos - te amo_

_- Y yo a ti - dijo para después besarlo y empezar a moverse de nuevo_

_Harry se deshizo del pantalón de la castaña lanzándolo junto con las demás prendas, empezó a acariciar su muslo lentamente haciendo gemir a la castaña., quien no se quedó atrás y también le sacó el pantalón a Harry para después dejarlo en el olvido._

_Las caricias cada vez se hacían con mas necesidad al igual que los movimientos, Harry dio vuelta de nuevo para ponerse arriba de la castaña y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras la traviesas manos de la castaña se entretenían en el sur del cuerpo de Harry, donde cierto amigo estaba muy despierto, Hermione empezó a acariciar el bulto sobre los bóxers del moreno mientras le besaba el cuello, Harry gemía como loco ante las caricias que la castaña le propinaba._

_Harry desabrochó el ya molesto sostén de la castaña dejando sus pechos libres y Harry sin pensarlo empezó a besarlos, acariciarlos y morderlos con deseo y desesperación la castaña gemía mientras aumentaba la intensidad de los roces de sus sexos haciendo que los mordiscos que el moreno daba fueran más fuertes._

_Tiempo después, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, __recorriendo sus cuerpos con besos y caricias. Cuando el momento llegó, Harry miró a la castaña pidiendo permiso para realizar lo que iba a hacer y Hermione asintió, Harry la penetró lentamente y esperó a que la castaña se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, Hermione lo besó incitándolo a continuar, las embestidas al principio fueron lentas, pero después fueron aumentando de velocidad._

_Ambos llegaron al orgasmo soltando un gemido fuerte, Harry la besó y salió de ella, ambos se abrazaron y se taparon con las sabanas quedándose dormidos de inmediato._

_A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana despertaron a Harry quien se estiró __perezosamente, intentó levantarse, se puso los anteojos y vio que esa no era su habitación, sintió un peso en su pecho y vio una melena rizada sobre él y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, se acercó al rostro de la castaña y la besó._

_- Buenos días princesa - dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_- Buenos días amor - contestó la castaña dándole otro beso - ¿Cómo dormiste?_

_- Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida_

_- La mía igual - contestó sonriente y le regaló un beso - Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación, porque si no tus padres, sospecharán_

_Él moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto. Lo que menos quería era salir de allí e irse a su habitación, no quería dejar sola a su preciosa castaña. Aunque sabía que ella tenía razón. ¡Demonios!, a veces odiaba cuando ella tenía razón._

_- Tienes razón, nos vemos en el desayuno -. le dio un beso de despedida, tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación con los bóxers puestos, dejando a una Hermione sonriente._

_* Fin del Flash Back*_

Hermione sonrió al recordar lo sucedido, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida, aun que ya había tenido relaciones con Harry, ésta sin duda había sido algo especial, la última vez que estuvo así con él fue hace 1 semana por el motivo de que habían cumplido un mes más de relación. Bebió la leche del vaso y se sentó en una silla del comedor.

- Bueno linda, tengo que arreglar unas cosas para la fiesta de esta noche- dijo Lily - ¿Te importaría preparar el desayuno para ti y para Harry?

- Claro, no hay problema

- De acuerdo, hay algunas cosas en el refrigerador toma lo que quieras, regreso en unas horas – dijo Lily

- Claro, no se preocupe - respondió Hermione sonriendo, Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y salió hacia el patio, dejando Hermione sola en la cocina. La castaña por momentos se alegró que Lily no le haya echo preguntas. No había sospechado que habían dormido juntos. Suspiró de alivio y se mantuvo sentada en la silla empezando a sonreír. Era una sonrisa tonta de enamoradita embobada, y más cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban de ella... sabía de quien eran y aun sonrió más...

-Hola... – dijo una voz tras de si mientras uno brazos la envolvían por el pecho, abrazándola con dulzura y calidez.

Se limitó a mover su cabeza para mirar a su novio en los ojos. ¡Dios, como amaba esa mirada verde! Algún día tendría que agradecérselo a Lily haberle regalado a su hijo tan hermosos ojos.

- Me olvidé de decirte algo por la mañana... – dijo la enamorada con una sonrisa pícara

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry sin saber de lo que hablaba su novia

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - respondió levantándose de la silla donde estaba y regalándole a su novio un beso en los labios que lo agarró de sorpresa.

- Oye Harry te tengo que... - dijo James entrando en la cocina. Se paró de repente, con los ojos abiertos como platos al depararse con la escena entre su hijo y su "nuerita", como le decía. La pareja ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de James - Ejeem, ejeem – los dos siguieron besándose como si nada. Si la casa fuera por los aires, ellos ni se percatarían. - ¡Harry James Potter!

La pareja se separó sobresaltada. Los dos estaban bastante sonrojados con lo sucedido. En especial la castaña, quien se sentía realmente avergonzada.

- Emm - dijo el ojiverde sonrojado - Hola papá, ¿Como estas?

- No mejor que tu, eso te lo puedo asegurar, ¿No Hermione? - dijo James mirando a la sonrojada chica, quien se quedó con las mejillas aun más rojas que antes.

- Emm, claro – respondió soltando una risita nerviosa

- Oye Harry, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - preguntó James, percatándose del nerviosismo de su hijo y su ''nuerita''

- Claro Papá - respondió sonriendo y salieron de la cocina, mientras Hermione empezaba a preparar unos huevos revueltos con tocino para ella y para Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? - dijo Harry al llegar al living de la casa

- Bueno como en la mañana no pude felicitarte, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños hijo! - dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo fraternal

- Gracias papá - respondió el moreno con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se sentía realmente bien con su familia, verdaderamente feliz. Su padre era la segunda persona del día en felicitarlo. ¿Dónde estaría su madre? Pregunta tonta…seguro andaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando cosas para su fiesta.

- Bueno hijo, solo puedo decirte que no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti como lo estoy en este momento. – empezó James, mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo. - Acabas de cumplir 22 años, tienes un impresionante trabajo como auror, una maravillosa y hermosa novia y amigos que te quieren. De verdad estoy orgulloso.

- Gracias papá. Aunque si tu y mamá no me hubieran apoyado, no sé que habría sido de mi - dijo el moreno haciendo que ambos Potter rieran.

- ¿Bueno, y cuando piensas darme la noticia? – preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- ¿Que noticia? - preguntó Harry sin entender

- Pues ya sabes, ¿Cuando me vas a dar la noticia de que me harás abuelo? – preguntó James de nuevo al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de su hijo.

- ¿¡QUEE! - exclamó el moreno completamente sorprendido. Si su padre no estuviera sosteniéndolo, seguro se hubiera caído de trasero en el suelo. - Papá, aún falta mucho para eso

- Si claro, sobre todo, después de como los acabo de encontrar hace rato, no creo que me hagas esperar tanto – comentó James haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

- Oye fue solo un beso, no es para tanto – dijo él ojiverde completamente rojo.

- Si claro - dijo James empezando a caminar hacia la cocina de nuevo - solo te quiero decir que los preservativos existen si no me quieres hacer abuelo tan pronto - dijo aguantándose la risa, y salió corriendo al patio donde se encontraba Sirius Black quien ya estaba preparando las mesas.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar papá! - gritó cuando entró a la cocina donde encontró a Hermione sirviendo el desayuno

- ¿Que pasó ahora? - pregunto la castaña riéndose de la actitud de James y de su novio

- Nada, lo de siempre, papá y sus bromas - dijo Harry empezando a comer sus huevos revueltos que se veían deliciosos. Más aún por haber sido Hermione quien los preparaba. No entendía por qué, pero la comida de su novia era realmente exquisita, toda ella tenía un sabor característico, fuesen simples huevos o la más elaborada comida.

- ¿Y qué dijo ahora? - preguntó la castaña tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza que había preparado.

- Que si cuando le iba a dar la noticia de que iba a ser abuelo - dijo haciendo que Hermione se atragantara con el jugo y terminado escupiéndolo.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó con impresión después de haberse recuperado.

- Lo sé, yo dije lo mismo, ni siquiera nos hemos casado y ya quiere tener nietos - dijo el ojiverde riendo

- Bueno, cualquier padre desea tener nietos, ¿no?, estoy segura de que mis padres también quisieran tenerlos…cuando yo tenga unos cuarenta y dejen de llamarme "mi niña"

- Si tienes razón - dijo mientras continuaba comiendo. – Aunque, si algún día, tenemos que decirle a tu padre que va a ser abuelo, yo no quiero estar presente.

Hermione lo miró de mala gana, riéndose mientras le pegaba suavemente a su novio en el hombro. Amaba ese chico, más que a cualquier cosa en su vida. Y en su íntimo, ella tampoco querría estar presente cuando su padre supiera que estaba embarazada. Ni menos cuando se enterara de que ya no era virgen…

Después de varias horas, de estar arreglando la casa para la celebración de la noche Harry y Hermione decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso en la habitación del chico, lejos de las burlas de James y Sirius y del enojo de Lily con los dos hombres.

- Estoy completamente exhausto - se quejó el moreno dejándose caer sobre su cama

- Si yo también - exclamo la castaña acostándose enseguida de Harry

- Es injusto ¿sabes? - dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su novia

- ¿Qué cosa? - contestó mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del ojiverde

- Que es mi cumpleaños y me ponen a limpiar la casa - dijo haciendo pucheros y provocando la risa en su novia.

- Si tienes toda la razón, amor - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y acariciaba su cabello - No es nada justo.

- Gracias por entender - dijo completamente agradecido cerrando los ojos, para disfrutar las caricias de la castaña

- ¿Pero sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Te tengo tu recompensa - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él

- A, si, ¿Cual? - preguntó viendo como Hermione se ponía arriba de él con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo

- Ya verás - dijo acortando la distancia iniciando un beso apasionado.

La escena empezaba a subir de tono. Hermione empezó a aburrirse del beso y posó sus labios en el cuello del ojiverde, lamiéndolo y dándole suaves mordidas que lo empezaban a dejar loco. Sus manos tocaban él rostro del chico y bajaban suavemente hacía su pecho, mientras Harry acariciaba las piernas de su novia bajo la falda que esta aún traía puesta. Al sentir las manos del moreno en sus piernas, se estremeció de placer y dejó soltar un gemido para luego encontrar los labios del ojiverde con los suyos.

Harry hizo un ágil movimiento y Hermione quedó abajo de él. Su pelo quedó completamente tendido en la almohada cama mientras sus mejillas y sus labios ganaban un color carmín bastante vivo. Harry la miró embelezado. Le encantaba cuando ella se quedaba con ese suave color, y más cuando era él el que la dejaba así. Volvió a besarla, esta vez más despacio, intentando no ir muy deprisa y aprovechando cada segundo y cada caricia compartida con su ojimiel.

- Ejemm, Ejemm... - carraspeó una voz que a ambos les hizo recordar a Umbridge en su 5to año - Oigan chicos ustedes deberían de estar ayudando abajo y no aquí, emm, haciendo...esas cosas- la voz de Sirius los hizo volver a la realidad separándose rápidamente.

Del susto, y de la prisa con que se separaron, Harry se cayó de la cama, golpeando el trasero contra él suelo. Ahora él también estaba del mismo color carmín vivo de Hermione, no solo por él calor, sino también por la presencia de su padrino.

- Sirius - empezó Harry mirando a su padrino de mala gana. Se vengaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

- Hermione – le interrumpió Sirius sonriendo - Lily te esta buscando

- Si – respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto y saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Tendría que acordarse de encerrar la puerta para la próxima.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Sirius poniéndose serio

- ¿Y bien que? - preguntó él ojiverde sin entender.

- ¿Cuando le vas a pedir matrimonio? - dijo Sirius sonriendo

- ¡¿QUE? - exclamó sorprendido

- Yo solo hice una pregunta - dijo alzando las cejas rápidamente burlándose de su ahijado

- Si claro – dijo. Se sentía como bufón, con su padrino burlándose de él, ¿Por que siempre alguien tenía que pillarlos?

- Lamento haberte interrumpido en este momento tan íntimo con Hermione…y lo lamento especialmente por que mi cerebro no va a recuperar del trauma. – dijo Sirius burlándose del ojiverde, quien se levantaba del suelo, agarrando a su adolorido trasero con su mano. - Ven tu padre nos espera abajo - y así ambos salieron de la habitación

Había venido mucha gente a la fiesta. Desde los compañeros y los profesores de Hogwarts, hasta todos los miembros de la Orden y todos los Weasley y sus respectivas parejas. Lily agradeció enormemente tener aquél jardín en su casa sino no sabría donde colocar tanta gente.

Después del pequeño incidente, Hermione había tratado de mantenerse alejada de la mirada burlona de Sirius. De aquella familia, era él el que la conocía de más pequeña, después de Harry. A decir la verdad, a veces él hombre la trataba como una hija y no como una simple compañera de su ahijado o una mujer de la Orden.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione? – preguntó una pelirroja acercándose a su amiga con un plato con mejillones fritos.

Al sentir el olor de los fritos, Hermione no puedo dejar de sentir como su estomago se revolvía. Nunca le había gustado el marisco, mucho menos su olor. Al menos, eso se creía.

- De repente te pusiste blanca – dijo esta vez Luna tomándose un trago de cerveza de mantequilla con su mirada soñadora.

- Si, no se preocupen. Estoy perfectamente. – mintió la castaña, intentando disimular los mareos.

- Hey Hermione, ¿Dónde esta Harry? – preguntó Ron acercándose al grupo de chicas, también con un plato igual al de Ginny.

- No sé Ron. Espérenme, tengo que ir ayudar a Lily. – al decirlo, la castaña se dispuso a salir de ahí, alejándose del olor a frituras.

- Qué raro. Hermione no es de huir. – comentó Luna mientras miraba como su castaña amiga entraba en la casa.

- ¿Por qué dices que huyo?

- Porque Lily esta allí – la rubia apuntó con su dedo índice a la pelirroja mujer, quien charlaba animadamente con los señores Weasley, Lupin y Tonks.

Harry abrió despacio la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible y se asomó despacio. Allí estaba ella, asomada por la ventana de aquella habitación de huéspedes. La luz naranja y roja del final de la tarde la hacían aún más bella y el suave viento rozando su cabello castaño y haciendo mover su vestido blanco daban la verdadera impresión de tratarse de una hermosa pintura.

Se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura, besándole el cuello. Ella se estremeció, pero luego al percatarse que era el ojiverde quien la abrazaba volvió a relajarse recostó su cabeza en los hombros del chico.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué has entrado corriendo? – le preguntó él chico.

- Me marean los mejillones fritos. Nunca en mi vida me ha gustado el marisco. – respondió ella colocándose delante del chico y abrazándolo.

- ¿El marisco? No tienes porque comerlo si no te gusta.

- Me marea olerlo – dijo ella – comerlo es imposible.

Harry sonrió. Ahora ya sabía que si quería prepararla alguna sorpresa, no sería con marisco ni con nada que tuviera que ver con eso. La abrazó también, encerrándola en sus brazos y sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida y que, poco a poco, diminuya la velocidad. Empezaba a controlar su respiración, y así, los mareos.

- Ya estoy bien. Fue solo la impresión. – dijo la castaña, separándose lentamente del chico al cabo de unos minutos. – Gracias por seguirme.

Harry sonrió. Ese era él momento ideal. Con un gesto de su varita encerró la puerta y silenció la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

- Harry…no me parece que este sea el momento para… - pero no pudo terminar. El dedo índice de Harry se posó sobre sus labios callando sus palabras.

- No seas mal pensada amor. Al decirlo así hasta parece que solo estoy contigo para eso.

- ¡No! Nada de eso. Lo siento, no era mi intención…

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y la besó, intentando calmar sus nervios. La besó en los labios, en el cuello y acto seguido en la mano, colocándose de rodillas delante de su novia. La miró y colocó su mano en el bolsillo. La mirada de ella demostraba confusión y también… ¿nervios?

- Hermione yo…quiero pedirte una cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella preocupada y confundida. Nunca lo había visto así, tan nervioso.

- Yo te amo Hermione. Eres todo, todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Tu compañía, tu amistad, tu cariño, él tenerte siempre a mi lado, él saber que siempre estarás para mi, tus caricias y tus besos me hacen percatarme que, realmente…no sé y ni puedo vivir sin ti. Es que me has enseñado tantas cosas y siempre me decías que cada una de ellas seria una lección para toda la vida. Tu solo nunca me has dicho como era vivir sin ti…eso es porque nunca piensas alejarte de mí, ¿verdad?

Hermione quedó congelada ante aquella confesión de Harry y de súbito, sin entender porque, empezó a sentir que unas traviesas lagrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos. – Harry yo…claro que no… ¿por qué, que pasa?

- Yo quería preguntarte…quería saber si – sacó su mano del bolsillo, mientras seguía con tomado de la mano con Hermione y de rodillas. Sacó una cajita azul oscura pequeña y esta se abrió, enseñando a Hermione un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedrita de diamante en cima. – Quería saber si ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione quedó sin palabras. Las lagrimas que antes solo habían amenazado con salir, ahora caían por sus mejillas. Si quisiera explicarse con palabras no podía, su mente estaba en blanca tal era el shock que sentía. Su única reacción fue la de tirarse al suelo de rodillas y de besar apasionadamente su novio, tomándolo por el rostro. Su felicidad era inmensa y su corazón en ese momento latía a mil.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pudieron haber sido solo unos segundos o unos minutos, quizás hasta horas. Los dos perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo. Solo estaban ellos dos y nada más, la fiesta que corría abajo era como si no existiera. Se separaron dolorosamente, mientras Hermione limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído en su rostro.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

Harry le colocó el anillo en el dedo, para luego volver a fundirse en un dulce y apasionado beso con su novia. Y ahora futura mujer.

La abrazó sin salir de su posición. Ahora era la vez de él de sentirse de lo más feliz y de ya no tener más palabras que decir. Aquél era, sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños que alguna vez pudo tener.

Solo quedaba hacer una cosa.

- Hay una pregunta más que quiero hacerte – dijo Harry mientras se separaba de la castaña – Sé que no quisiste hacerlo hace días, pero creo que llegó la altura.

Lo que antes era alegría en los ojos de Hermione, ahora era curiosidad y miedo. Más miedo que otra cosa.

- ¿Sabes de que hablo? – preguntó él ojiverde mientras colocaba un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja de su novia.

Hermione asintió.

- ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que lo hagas? Si lo que antes necesitábamos era tiempo para pensar, creo que ya lo tuvimos suficiente…

La castaña miró al suelo y no respondió. Se limitó a tomar el ojiverde de la mano.

- Tengo miedo. ¿Quedaras conmigo?

- Claro que si mi vida. Nunca te dejaría por nada.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que la pareja había bajado de la habitación hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos. Los dos traían un brillo distinto en sus miradas, cosa que no a nadie pasó desapercibido.

Durante la cena, las cosas iban con suma naturalidad. Los gemelos estaban demasiado entretenidos con Tonks y Sirius, planeando nuevas golosinas como para estar haciendo bromas. Ron se lo agradecía enormemente ya que era siempre sobre él que caían las bromas. Solo el ojiverde y la castaña se mantenían un poco alejados de todas las conversaciones.

Pasado un rato de haber terminado la cena, Harry llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Las conversaciones se apagaron para escucharlo, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia y la ayudaba a levantarse, colocándose de pie, lado a lado. Si no hubiese sido por la seriedad con que todos se pusieron, Fred y George se habrían empezado a burlar del color carmín de las mejillas de Hermione, o de las manos temblantes de Harry.

- Bueno primero que nada, les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños - empezó a decir Harry - Y aprovechando que están todos aquí Hermione y yo les queremos decir algo.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que - dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry - Harry y yo…

- ¡Nos vamos a casar! - gritaron ambos emocionados. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitarlos, los gemelos hasta tiraron papeles de múltiples colores y hicieron explotar una botella de champagne para celebrar.

- ¡Wow chicos!, yo pensé que iban a tardar más - dijo Ron quien se paro para darles un fuerte abrazo a sus amigos – Felicidades

- Gracias Ron - Agradecieron ambos.

Después de varias felicitaciones, besos y abrazos, fue la vez de James de llamar la atención de todos.

- Bueno hijo, no puedo estar más que orgulloso de ti, tu madre y yo te deseamos lo mejor a ti y a nuestra querida nuerita. - dijo abrazando a su esposa - ¡Por los novios! - dijo James levantando su copa para brindar

- ¡Por los novios! - repitieron todos

Lily miró a su esposo de mala gana pero James no se contuvo. Después de haberlos pillado besándose de tal forma y de Sirius haberle contado que igual los había pillado, pero en cima de la cama de Harry, él pelinegro de ojos café no aguantó la broma en su boca.

- Hijo, creo que ahora tendré que recordarte que los preservativos existen - dijo James, en tono de broma, haciendo reír a todos los presentes y provocando que Hermione lo mirara de mala gana. Ella estaba verdaderamente feliz por haber encontrado gente, en aquél lugar, a la que pudiera llamar una familia. Harry tenía razón, a todos ella iba a caer bien.

- Gracias por el consejo papá - dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y regalándole un suave beso en la mejilla – Pero recién descubrí que ya no los necesitaré.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó James completamente confundido

- Pues… - empezó Hermione mirando a Harry con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de inmediato - Estoy embarazada.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, comenta que te pareció! **

**Bueno, malo? **

**Deja un REVIEW!**

**De antemano, gracias por leer!**

**Caro ;D**


End file.
